


School Dazed

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Gen, Homework, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Lucifer still owes Trixie a favor. She's ready to collect now.





	School Dazed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

"Will you help me with my homework?" 

The detective's spawn gave him such large cow eyes, Lucifer wondered if the orbs might not spill out of their sockets. "Homework?" He tsked. "What makes you think I'd know anything about what you're learning in school?" 

Beatrice folded her arms. "You still owe me," she said. 

He almost denied it but the penny dropped. "Oh, right, from that school. Well." Lucifer shot his cuffs. "Never say the Devil doesn't pay his dues. What sort of assistance do you need, child?" 

Picking up a batch of floppy books - seriously, what were they thinking? - Beatrice piled them in front of Lucifer. "I have to write a paragraph on the main point of each of these books." 

"And?" 

She pushed the books closer to Lucifer. "I think you should do the paragraphs." 

He opened his mouth. Closed it. "Seriously?" At Beatrice's stern expression, he sighed. "All right, all right." He grumbled. "This is a waste of the favor I owe you, you know." 

"Since I don't want to do the homework, no it isn't." Beatrice grinned a gap-toothed smile. "Oh! Don't use really big words. No one will believe it if I turn in something with words I wouldn't use." 

Lucifer picked up a pen. "I suppose you can't read cursive, either." Beatrice offered up a non-plussed reaction. "Right. Well, I'll get on this immediately, shall I?" 

The detective swept out of her room, taking in the scene before her. "Trixie, what are you doing?" 

"Lucifer's going to help me with my homework, Mommy!" 

"Help or do?" Chloe peered over Lucifer's shoulder. "You are not doing my daughter's homework, Lucifer."

"A deal is a deal, Detective." 

"Nope. Uh-uh. My daughter has to learn to do her own work." Chloe narrowed a glare at Beatrice, who let out a barely-heard, "Sorry," as she gathered up the books. 

"But I still owe your daughter a favor, Detective!" Lucifer protested. 

Chloe turned that sharp gaze on him. "Not that kind of a favor. Now come on, we need to get back to the case." She started for the door. "Monkey, I'll look over your homework when I get back tonight." 

"Okay, Mommy," Beatrice called. She beckoned Lucifer closer. "Since you can't do this, how about you teach me to drive?" 

"If you insist," Lucifer said. "But not while your mother is watching!"


End file.
